


Love Thy Neighbour

by SwiftEmera



Series: Man Shall Not Lie With Man [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Religious Themes, Top!Sebastian, bottom!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to everything that the Bible had taught them, they’re sinning - but neither Blaine nor Sebastian can find it in themselves to stop. It doesn’t feel like sin - it feels pure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Thy Neighbour

As soon as Blaine's back hits the wall, Sebastian's lips are crushed against his own hungrily as he laces their hands together above Blaine's head.

Blaine might be the boxer of the two, but Sebastian is stronger – and he proves it when he slides his hands over the back of Blaine's thighs, promptly lifting him up in one swift motion so that Blaine's legs are wrapped around his waist, and he's being held up by sheer strength and the wall behind him.

“ _Bas,_ ” Blaine whimpers, and Sebastian groans into his mouth, his tongue slipping and sliding over Blaine's as they move together, and he feels his boyfriend's erection press against his own as he grinds them into the wall.

“ _Fuck, B,_ ” Sebastian manages between desperate pants, before moving his lips to the curve in Blaine's neck, pressing gentle kisses into the skin, which are doing far more to Blaine than he'd like to admit.

They know it's wrong – of _course_ they do – but they can't stop themselves. They can't control their insatiable need to have hands and lips on each other as often as possible. They'd tried – oh, they tried.

Growing up, they hadn't really realised what was happening at first. They spent every waking minute side-by-side, Sebastian protecting Blaine from the school bullies, Blaine serving as an emotional anchor whenever life got a little too much. As much as he'd like to pretend, Sebastian was always the one to let himself get dragged down by social pressure, and Blaine's always been the one that could bounce back pretty quickly, if sometimes a little over-enthusiastic and optimistic. They were the perfect balance.

Blaine can't even remember how it happened – not really. They were around fourteen when they'd shared their first kiss – _practice_ , they'd called it – but they both knew, even back then, that it was more than that. There was a reason that they weren't practising on their _female_ friends – and when both boys had nervously pushed their lips together, it had all just kind of escalated from there.

No one knows, obviously. There are rumours around school – whispers – but as far as everyone else is concerned, that's all they are. Of course, it doesn't stop people from sending scowls their way, calling them freaks, or making vulgar comments about their relationship. The Bible swears against that kind of thing, after all. Not the best thing to have circulating in a school that teaches religion as the be all and end all.

There's no other way to describe it – they're _sinning_.

But in moments like this, neither of them can particularly muster enough care between them to let it bother them.

Blaine can feel the rising need pulse through him – the need to have Sebastian closer. He needs everything that his boyfriend can give to him – that he's all too willing to give in return.

He lets out a squeak that he'll forever deny as Sebastian pulls him from the wall, only to crash them down onto the mattress of Sebastian's bunk, still taking Blaine apart with his lips and his tongue.

Sebastian moves down his body, pressing kisses, suckling on flesh, taking care to only leave marks where no one else will see. No need to fuel the rumours, after all. The rumours make it sound dirty – disgusting – something to be _ashamed_ of, but the truth of it is, if society would accept them, he'd be happy to shout his love for Sebastian from the rooftops, and he has no doubt in his mind that Sebastian would be all too willing to do the same. No one will ever understand what they have – _fuck_ , they don't understand it half the time – but it doesn't feel wrong. It feels like they were made for this – for each other.

It doesn't take Sebastian long to open him up – long, skilful fingers stretching him, making Blaine pant and gasp and writhe below him, and before he knows it, Sebastian is sinking into him slowly, Blaine digging his nails into Sebastian's back as he feels himself stretch around the thickness of Sebastian's cock.

As with everything else in life, they move together in sync - Sebastian knowing exactly how to angle his hips so that he hits the right spot, how to draw it out, make Blaine beg for him, make him whimper his name, make him gasp – _fuck_ , Sebastian is _amazing_ at this. Blaine, in return, grips onto his boyfriend, tightens around him and tilts his neck back so that Sebastian has full access to press wet kisses against it as he fucks into him with controlled, measured strokes.

Sebastian plays him like an instrument – and the music that they make together is wonderful. It's a shame, really, that it'll only ever be heard by the two of them.

“I'm c-close, Bas,” Blaine pants, his head slamming back into the pillow, and Sebastian's movements speed up, the taller hitting his prostate with every thrust. As soon as Sebastian moves his hand to stroke over Blaine's dick, he's _gone_. All attempts at drawing it out are hopeless. Blaine lets out a wail as Sebastian thrusts into him one final time, before the heat inside him flares and he's spilling all over his stomach, Sebastian following shortly after, choking soft curses into the flesh of Blaine's neck.

All is silent for a few minutes as they both work on getting their breath back – on clearing the haze, coming down slowly from the high of their orgasms, their hearts thudding in their chests against one another.

“I love you,” Sebastian murmurs tiredly into his ear when he manages to muster enough energy.

“I love you, too,” Blaine whispers in reply, and Sebastian nuzzles into his neck.

He could never give this up. These moments with Sebastian are some of the best of his life. He feels loved, safe and warm in Sebastian's arms, and as far as they're concerned, that's all that matters. The rest of the world can go fuck itself.  


End file.
